El amor no es cuestión de suerte
by Zelfix
Summary: Tobías Fate conoce a la esplendorosa Sarah Fortune, en la lucha que esta tiene por vengar a su madre de un terrible pirata abusador y sanguinario.


**El amor no es cuestión de suerte**

Todo comienza una nublada mañana en Valoran, exactamente en Aguasturbias. El joven Tobías, quien era un nómada poseyente de muchas riquezas, llegó a hacer de las suyas con su increíble don en el dominio de las cartas. Proclamaba siempre su poder como causa de suerte para no levantar sospechas de la trampa y jugarretas que les hacía a sus adversarios en las mesas de apuestas.

Al cruzar la bahía se encontró con una casa en llamas, consumiéndose en el furor del fuego y la sangre. Mas este no era su problema y sabía que irrumpir en aquel suceso causaría muchos inconvenientes durante su estadía, por lo que prefirió continuar con su camino directo a la taberna.

—¡Jajah! Buenas, señores.

Miradas silenciosas se posaron en él, frunciendo el seño en una expresión de confusión por quién era ese extraño nunca visto en Aguasturbias. Pidió una cerveza al tabernero y se sentó en una pequeña mesa de madera húmeda y mohosa. La silla rechinó mientras se sentaba con la mirada de toda la taberna puesta sobre é su manojo de cartas y dijo:

—¿Quién está dispuesto a darme su dinero?

Inmediatamente se levantó un hombre con sombrero de pirata, un pañuelo rojo en la parte inferior de su mandíbula, sangre en su ropa y los ojos llenos de furia. Colocó una naranja de golpe en la mesa, causando un gran ruido al hacer contacto con aquella vieja madera.

—Bien, no estoy dispuesto a perder mi dinero, pero sí a que pierdas el tuyo.

—Claro, en algún momento recordarás esas palabras entre lágrimas, amigo… ¿pirata? —cuestionó Tobías.

—¡Capitán! No soy cualquier pirata de Aguasturbias, soy Gangplank, el rey de los piratas.

—¡Ah!, claro… ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe la sangre que llevas en tu ropa?

—Si te lo dijese, tendría que matarte como a la persona a la cual le pertenece esta sangre.

—Claro… Vamos allá.

Tobías, quien tenía serio conocimiento de las cartas, preparó sus manos para que Gangplank ganase un par de juegos, colocando cartas que le hiciesen perder a él para no ser tan evidente frente al pirata.

Cuando Gangplank entró en confianza, sonrió y se burló de Fate, alardeando que era un «sabueso sin colmillos» y que nunca podría ganarle una partida. Tobías entonces, preparó sus cartas, aquellas cuyo borde dorado brillaba en la oscuridad debajo de la mesa de la taberna. Las personas que observaban el juego, buscaban atentas rasgos en él que delatasen que fuese un tramposo. La expectativa crecía, llenando de emoción el lugar.

Al momento de hacer su jugada, Tobías, con una expresión de gracia y una risa despreocupada, se preparó para revelar su mano, esa que dejaría a Gangplank sin ningún tipo de oro en su haber. Mas, cuando levantó su mano, deteriorada por la vida nómada que llevaba, sonó un golpe fuerte en la puerta de la taberna. Todos voltearon con la cara perpleja ante aquel acontecimiento y lo primero que lograron visualizar fue el cañón de una pistola apuntando a los que se encontraban en la mesa.

Fate reaccionó rápidamente golpeándola de una patada, haciendo volar las monedas y cartas por toda la cantina. Inmediatamente, se escucharon tres disparos que dejaron orificios pulcros en aquella mesa vieja.

El ambiente se llenó de confusión. Los comensales corrieron en todas direcciones y Tobías perdió momentáneamente de vista al ó su cabeza de un lado a otro y logró divisarlo huyendo por la parte de atrás de la taberna mientras disparaba hacia la entrada.

Tobías tomó una de sus cartas, la cual tenía un borde rojizo, y se la lanzó adhiriéndola a su gabardina para obtener la información exacta sobre su locació alguna forma debía asegurar el botín que estuvo a instantes de ganar. Los disparos cesaron y pudo reconocer a una persona herida y un rastro rojo de sangre que marcaba un camino desde la entrada de la taberna, recorriendo las escaleras de los muelles, hasta las arboledas.

Fate, indignado por estar tan cerca de obtener otra fortuna a cambio de engañar a un crédulo pirata, se llenó de furia y decidió perseguir al delincuente que lo hizo perder semejante oportunidad. Con habilidad agitó las cartas entre sus dedos mientras caminaba sonriendo con un tono sarcástico. Pensaba en lo que le sucedería a ese delincuente por haberle negado dicha riqueza. Se colocó su sombrero encima de su largo cabello, haciendo un gesto al bajar el ala delantera, y empezó a correr para alcanzar al bastardo.

El rastro de sangre seguía por un camino sombrío que llevaba a una laguna cubierta de árboles y maleza. La presencia del sujeto se sentía muy próxima, por lo que Tobías se acercó sigilosamente para tomarlo por sorpresa. Caminó con cuidado unos metros quitando las ramas que obstaculizaban su vista, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Era importante que nadie se percatara de su presencia.

Discretos ruidos se escuchaban tras el arbusto que tenía en frente y, con sus ojos llenos de furia por lo sucedido, Tobías levantó la mirada inquieta, logrando notar una silueta completamente esbelta. Aquella figura lo desconcertó. Poseía una cadera moldeada a la perfección, un abdomen plano como la llanura, la piel blanca y tersa, sin imperfecciones, un trasero completamente redondo que dejaba admirar la belleza del cuerpo espalda lucía tan suave y terminaba con dos hoyuelos al nivel de su coxis. Sus piernas, de grosor medio, completamente parejas a lo que aquella esbelta figura representaba.

Era tal la perfección de la silueta, que Fate quedó anonadado y boquiabierto mirando como, aquella chica de senos grandes y un cuerpo virtuoso, lavaba su cabello de color café que se tornaba de un intenso rojo a causa de un liquido rojizo que parecía ser sangre.

Perplejo ante semejante belleza, olvido que estaba en sigilo y, de un paso hacia atrás, pisó una rama en forma de V, la cual se partió rápidamente con su peso.

—¡MIERDA! —dijo Tobías al darse cuenta que aquella chica se había percatado de su presencia.

Ella, tapando sus senos con rapidez, tomó su ropa y cubrió gran parte de su cuerpo, dejando ver solamente las piernas perfectamente moldeadas y aquellos bellos hombros resplandecientes como el ó su pistola y lo apuntó mientras decía:

—¡¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?!

—Lo siento señorita. Venía en busca de un delincuente y me topé con su belleza en este lago. No era mi intensión asustarla. —se disculpó Fate, sonriendo con una expresión de culpa.

—Entonces vete, aquí no hay ningún delincuente. Solo estoy yo y me gustaría permanecer sola. Aguasturbias nunca ha sido un lugar donde se pueda disfrutar de la soledad por mucho tiempo.

—Tiene razón, disculpe. Ya me voy. Fue un placer conocerla señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Sarah, Sarah Fortune —respondió ella.

—Fue un placer conocerla señorita Sarah, mi nombre es Tobías y estaré por Aguasturbias un tiempo. Quizás nos volvamos a ver.

—No lo creo. No es como que vaya a querer encontrarme con otro sucio vago de Aguasturbias.

Sin tener más que decir, el joven hombre se despidió con una venia y se retiró en busca de aquel delincuente que irrumpió en la taberna.

Desconcertado por el liquido rojizo regresó a preguntarle a la chica porque su cabello se tornaba rojo y que era ese fluido, Al llegar, Tobías se percató que la escultural chica ya no estaba en el lago, Gruño de frustración y continuo su camino pensando en quien sería aquella chica.


End file.
